Harry Potter - Next Generation Story
by XAnastazjaX
Summary: A book I am writing with my friend Tamara. The name of the book is "Harry Potter 9 The Cloak of Gerad". I hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

Mackenzie looked out the window of the Hogwarts express train, she waved bye to her mom and dad standing on the platform. she watched them until they were tiny dots and then she turned to face the inside of the cart and watched her friend Will walk in, his fingers sticky with chocolate from his chocolate frog. In his right hand he held a card from the chocolate frog, he was getting it all dirty with his fingers. "Who did you get?" asked Tara who was sitting across from Mackenzie. Tara had been jealous of Mackenzie in the past, for a lot of reasons, her diamond green eyes, her amazing talent at charms and the fact that William Todrick had a crush on Mackenzie Lester. See Tara Jenkins had the most massive crush on Will, and everybody knew it including Will.

"Got Harry Potter, it's all their giving. I could swear, I have at least 17 of 'em." Will said licking his fingers.

"Oh yeah." Tara agreed. Mackenzie got up and walked to the exit of the cart. "Boring you, are we?" Tara grinned. "I'm going to go get something from the candy trolley." Mackenzie responded blankly and with a backwards glance at Tara, she left. Mackenzie and Tara were in their third year, so was Will. Mackenzie made her way to the back of the train to the candy trolley on her way she was knocked over her feet by a laughing second year, "So sorry." the girl said distractingly, helping Mackenzie up.

"Hi there, I'm Piper Finnigan, any siblings? You look older, what year are you in?" She said very fast.

Mackenzie noticed that her white blonde-hair fell neatly onto her shoulders, and she did everything rather in a hurry. Her round, pink glasses magnified her dark brown eyes so they looked enormous and she had a small oval shaped birthmark directly under her right eye.

"I'm in third year, and a only child" Mackenzie replied stunned. "Oh that's a shame, I have a twin brother named Jonas, he could be a pain, but boy am I glad to have him around, also I have a little brother he's about 4 and 1/2, his name's Daniel, shame cuz it looks like he's going to turn out to be a squib. Were not exactly sure yet but yeah." said Piper taking a huge breath. "Sorry sometimes I forget to breathe." Piper laughed loudly. Mackenzie was starting to see how Piper was, and didn't really like it. Piper scampered off, something about finding Jonas or whatever, one way or another Mackenzie was glad, now she could actually think properly. Mackenzie saw one of her close friends Luna Stray waving at her from the candy trolley. Mackenzie beamed and walked over to her.

"What you getting?" Mackenzie asked checking out the new exploding snappers (bubblegum pieces shaped like pixie fairies that explode in your mouth). "Duh, every flavor bean botts, they're my fav." Luna said Wildly. paying 2 galleons for 5 boxes. Mackenzie paid 4 sickles for 1 box of exploding sappers. Luna and Mackenzie walked to the cart that Will and Tara were in. Tara scooched over so they could sit. As soon as Mackenzie popped one exploding snapper in her mouth she gagged and handed them to Luna who then passed it to Tara, who then gave them to Will. Will popped one in his mouth as well and 5 seconds later gave out a satisfied mmmm. "How can you eat those, they're disgusting." Mackenzie said taking one of Luna's every flavor bean botts. Will shrugged chewing the exploding snapper slowly. Tara grabbed one of them "I think they're quite good." said Tara BEFORE putting it in her mouth because she will agree with Will on just about anything. Mackenzie told them she was going back to the food trolley to get a old fashioned crumpet, something she knew tasted good. When Mackenzie returned to the cart Tara and Luna already had their hogwarts robes on. "You two should change, I think w _e'_ re going to arrive soon." said Luna as she spit out a flavor bean. "Liver." she whispered and gulped down some of Wills butterbear to wash the taste out. I finished the last bits of my crumpet and grabbed my bag which had my robes inside. I pulled them out and examined the gryffindor logo, the Lion seemed fierce and brave _._ I pulled them on and dusted it off, cat hair. I must have known my cat Nyla was going to snoop around in my bag. I went to the Pet cart which was 5 carts long, they were all attached. They had recently added it because people had been losing their pets on the train and parents had been complaining it was their fault. After Mackenzie changed she went in to visit Nyla. A parrot whizzed over her head, and a kitten jumped up swatting at the parrott. Mackenzie's father had told her when he went to hogwarts the only pets you could bring were a cat, toad and a owl, that would be horrible Mackenzie thought to herself. She walked around and saw all kind of pets: dogs, birds, hamsters, ferrets, cats, chickens, lizards, you name it, Mackenzie saw it. In the last compartment she spotted Nyla, a slim, shorthaired cat made up of gray and black. Nyla was covered with exotic spots, her eyes fierce, yellow mixed with green. She was fast asleep and curled up in a little ball. Mackenzie softly pet the top of her head and walked back to the cart. At that moment the train stopped and the Conductor's voice came on a loudspeaker. "We have arrived at our final destination, Hogwarts. Please do not forget to take your bags and your pets from the animal compartment. Thank you for riding the Hogwarts Express and we hope you have a wonderful day." The conductor's voice dragged on. Everyone started to get off at once, it was a big crowd. Mackenzie made her way back to the pet carts to fetch Nyla. She found Luna there struggling to catch her ferret Charlie. "Hey Luna, again!" Mackenzie said waving. "Where is Tara?" Mackenzie asked her. "I thought she was with you." said Luna stuffing Charlie into his cage. "We will see her in the great hall." said Will picking up his bags and handing Mackenzie hers. They hopped into the flying carriages that hoisted them high in the air. Before that they heard Hagrid calling to the first years to follow him. Tara spotted Will and Mackenzie and sat down next to them. "I thought you guys left me." she said rather hastily. "There is Ross walking with the first years. Tara said leaning over the carriage before they could answer. "Who?" Asked Luna bewildered. "My younger brother. It's his first year at hogwarts." he's awfully good at magic for a first year you know." She beamed proudly. Just before the carriage was hoisted by a thestral, Dallas jumped into the carriage and smiled at Luna who was seated next to him. Dallas and Luna were close friends, Dallas was a third year like all of them, They were flying in the air and Tara was taking photos with a muggle camera, as she was muggle born. Back about 17 years ago at Hogwarts, muggle borns were made fun of and treated differently than other wizards.

They landed in front of Hogwarts and the thestral gave an impatient grunt for them to get off. They entered the great hall for the sorting to begin. All the first years lined up looking terrified and so _small_. "We didn't look like that did we?" Luna whispered to Dallas who then chuckled.

Luna's Ferret escaped and she started running around uncontrollably trying to catch him, her brownish, reddish wavy hair flying everywhere. She ended up sprawled on the floor, her icy, blue eyes dazed. Mackenzie helped her up laughing while Tara put Charlie in his cage. The group saw one of their really close friends Chloe Sparrow seated in a chair next to her grandfather, the headmaster. She spotted them and waved her hand excitedly. Headmaster Sparrow gave her a look out of the corner of his eye and she sat down quietly in her chair and stared at the floor. "She's got it tough." Will pointed out. They all glared at him. "We were all thinking it, I just said it." he said again at this time Tara elbowed him in the ribs. Professor Sparrow stood up and held his hand for silence. Once everyone had settled down he began to speak. "For you first years, Welcome to hogwarts, and for you others Welcome to another year of learning, memories and experiences. This year, as most of you know will be another year where we have the Yule Ball which, if you don't know is a dance in which other people from different wizard academies come to participate in, I would also like to tell you all that we have a new Teacher joining us this year -Proffessor Done Garter- (a tired looking man who was average-highted stood up, his long blonde hair fell neatly onto his shoulders) . If I have mentioned everything now, we will sing the national anthem of hogwarts." Professor Sparrow raised his slim long wand and with a wave of his wand made the lyrics to the national anthem of hogwarts appear and everyone began to sing.

 _Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

 _Teach us something please,_

 _Whether we be old and bald,_

 _Or young with scabby knees,_

 _Our heads could do with filling,_

 _With some interesting stuff,_

 _For now they're bare and full of air,_

 _Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

 _So teach us things worth knowing,_

 _Bring back what we've forgot,_

 _Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

 _And learn until our brains all rot._

After the anthem Professor Mcgonagall announced it was time for the sorting to begin. She pulled out the most battered, torn, rusted hat that existed. Suddenly it coughed once ... twice then started to sing a song. The voice of the hat was rough and scratchy, probably from how old it was. The sorting hat sang:

 _Hello you little, tiny ones_

 _you all look scared and sad_

 _to leave your parents I assume_

 _it's ok you little lads_

 _just put me upon your head_

 _I will suit you just fine_

 _no matter how long it will take_

 _don't worry about the time_

 _there is only four choices_

 _I hope you know them all_

 _each one unique in its own way_

 _I will mention them to the short and tall_

 _here the first is slytherin_

 _Most try to avoid_

 _what they don't see is that it's not bad_

 _though Salazar's been destroyed_

 _Then Hufflepuff comes along_

 _all the loyals are sorted here_

 _Trust me it's not all that bad_

 _It's a house you'll never fear_

 _Ravenclaw for young bright minds_

 _that achieve all their goals_

 _you must be honored if you're sorted here_

 _your heart will have no holes_

 _Gryffindor the brave ones nerve_

 _that stand up to their fears_

 _they don't give up and they'll keep going_

 _no matter what they hear_

 _so don't be scared which one you get_

 _it will suit you best_

 _just place me in your mind and thoughts_

 _it's not a very hard teeesssssttttttt…..._

The great hall burst into applause at the sorting hat's song. "There always the best." Tara said clapping loudly and winking at her younger brother Ross who was smiling at her rather weakly. "Now the sorting begins!" Professor Mcgonagall said as she summoned a parchment roll that was sitting on the table beside Chloe. She began reading the first names off and Luna noticed that she read them rather slowly and carefully. Probably in result of having misspoke Jase Axe's last name to ... well you know. "Shonter, Carol she read while a nervous looking first year stepped up and sat down onto the stool. Their friend Aleece Shonter was smiling ear to ear, that was her younger sister about to get sorted. the hat touched her head and after a while yelled "HUFFLEPUFF!" a cheer rose from Aleece sitting at the hufflepuff table hugging her younger sister who was rose in the cheeks. After a few people it was Ross's turn, he was last. "Jenkins, Ross!" Professor Mcgonagall shouted. He stepped up scared and slowly, the hat was put on his head and it covered his eyes. After a short period it had shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" Tara looked famished. She was in Ravenclaw and expected Ross to be too, she also believed it was the best house to be put in so when he wasn't sorted into it she quieted down and clapped feebly as he strode to the gryffindor table not daring to look at her. "Welcome." Dallas said patting him on the back. "Now enough of that." chuckled Professor Sparrow "I bet you're all starving by now so dig in." Suddenly gold plates, cutlery and goblets appeared on the tables. In front of them were plates full of chicken, beef, rice, steak, kos-kos, kinki, sausages, turkey, kebabs, turkey, pasta, bread, ham. Any food you name was there right on the plates. Mackenzie, Dallas and Chloe (who had joined them at the gryffindor table after her grandfather had given the speech) started grabbing food and wolfing it down. After everyone finished eating, everything disappeared and was replaced by desserts such as: Ice-cream, pudding, cake, kidney pie, a chocolate fountain with fruit dipped in. After that, everyone was stuffed and ... sleepy. The prefects showed the first years to the common room. Mackenzie, Chloe and Dallas had met up with Tara and Luna who were in Ravenclaw, William (who's in hufflepuff) needed to stay back for an announcement the headmaster needed to give only to their house. "Wonder what it is." said Tara. "We will just ask him." Mackenzie said simply. "You guys excited about the Triwizard Tournament?"

"Not if I'm not allowed to enter." Dallas said, the corners of his mouth facing downwards.

"That rule is pretty stupid." Chloe said thoughtfully.

"Bye guys." Luna said pointing to upstairs where her and Tara's dormitory was. "Bye." Mackenzie said walking with Dallas and Chloe. As soon as Mackenzie and Chloe lay down in their familiar beds from the year before they fell asleep, Chloe so tired, slept with her clothes on.


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe was woken by Mackenzie as they walked down to the great hall for breakfast. They looked for Dallas by peeking in the boys dormitory but seems although he had already walked down. "What are you thinking about." Mckenzie asked Chloe whose eyes were unfocused, clearly distracted and thinking about something else.

"The yule ball." Chloe replied with a sidewards glance at Mackenzie. They entered the great hall and found Dallas, Luna, Tara and Will sitting down so they plopped into two empty seats next to them. "What did they want to talk to Hufflepuff about yesterday?" Chloe asked Will reaching for the plate of pancakes nearest to her.

"Oh they just told us not to use the bathrooms in the Hufflepuff common room, when asked why they just muttered something about the smell of trolls." Will said stuffing his face with Sausages. Luna grabbed a plate of pancakes and ate them straight off of that "I've got Defence against the dark arts, who else?" she asked.

"I've got that too." chimed Dallas and Luna at the same time. "Jinx, Double Jinx, Triple Jinx, 123 Personal Padlock." Luna said so fast you could barely hear what she was saying. "Shoot." Dallas banged his fist on the table. Mackenzie pulled her schedule out. "Divination." She sighed as Will and Tara said same. Mackenzie, Will and Tara walked to Divination together.

 **Tara, Will and Mackenzie**

"Welcome, Welcome. Some of you may remember me from last year." A voice called out. Professor Haros spoke with a sharp, thick voice that seemed to echo after every sentence. Will and Tara were arguing on which quidditch team was better while Mackenzie was getting a headache. "You don't even play quidditch, how would you know the British team is better than the Argentina team?" Will shook his head impatiently. "Honestly, thats why see, I know what it's like to watch so I can SEE which team is better." Tara argued with her arms folded across her chest. "That makes absolutely zero sense, plus your supposed to support your country's quidditch team" Will pointed out. "Not when the other is better!" Tara yelled out. Will turned to Mackenzie for her opinion. "I don't care." Mackenzie said coldly without even looking at them. "Harsh." Tara said rolling her eyes and continued looking into the crystal orb they were supposed to be studying.

 **Chloe, Luna and Dallas**

Meanwhile Dallas and Chloe were both taking on Luna at the same time. "Remember to try the -Calvario- curse we have been working on, very useful in duels as well as defence!" boomed the voice of Professor Done Garter. Luna was easily flicking off Chloe and Dallas's curses. "Keep it up Luna, I like the hard work." Professor Garter beamed. Luna slashed the calvario curse at Chloe who stood frozen swaying amidst then at once all her hair fell off and she stood their bald. She screamed looking at her hair on the floor. "Quit you're screaming, I'll fix it." Luna said flicking her wand and immediately all of Chloe's hair restored in its original position. Chloe sighed heavily and went to sit down on one of the hand shaped beanbags. That left Dallas and Luna dueling one another, "I give up, you are AMAZING at this subject!" Dallas lowered his wand, a perfect opportunity for Luna who then tied him up with a movement of her wand. She laughed while he tried wriggling out and ended up on the floor.

"Hey little squirt." Tom Todrick rubbed his little brother Will's head. Will shook his head and his cheeks got rose red. "Little _squirt_ _."_ Chloe sniggered. "Hey Tara" Tom winked and walked away. "He's a 7th year." Tara rolled her eyes. "He's just messing with your head." Will glared at him walking away. "squirt!" Chloe said bending over from laughter. They all were studying in the library when Dallas ran in out of breath and wearing a pale face. "There ... Aleece ... Jase ... together ..." Dallas said very fast panting. "Slow down, take a deep breathe and then tell us." Tara said looking as puzzled as everyone else. Dallas coughed twice then beckoned them to follow him, they went down to the first floor, then back up to the third, they went past the ravenclaw tower room, they went past an alleyway of paintings of people they had learned about in history of magic like: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Albus Dumbledore etc. They finally slid behind a concealed door, none of them had ever noticed before. They walked down a dark hallway. Dallas put his fingers to his lips telling them to quiet down, they peeked behind the corner, there was a hollow room that looked almost symmetrical, there were two cabinets opposite each other and there was a table right in the middle of the room. The ceiling was low with two small chandeliers that were barely touching the floor, and there they saw Aleece Shonter and Jase Axe snogging. Tara gasped but Mackenzie flung her hands over her mouth before she made any noise that they could be heard. Once they had got out of earshot Will spoke first "Eww" he pretended to vomit. "I think it's quite cute." Chloe shrugged. "The REAL question is how did you get there, it's not likely you'd be wandering around in that area is it? You must have come here before, but for what?" Luna inquired folding her arms. Dallas stuck his hands in his pocket and turned around in the direction of Gryffindor tower room. "He's totally hiding something." Luna smirked.

Back at the Hufflepuff common room Will was helping Carol Shonter, (Aleece's younger sister) with her astronomy homework. "Its two stars to the right when you're dealing with asteroids." Will explained in frustration. "Wait! then what about meteorites?" Carol asked. Will slapped a hand to his forehead. "I give up." He muttered. He walked outside of the common room and thought maybe he'd visit Luna and Tara in the Ravenclaw common room, or the Gryffindor common room. He turned around deciding to visit the gryffindor common room and SLAM! He fell onto the floor. Will had bumped into someone, he rubbed his head and got onto his feet about to apologize but the other person had beaten him to it. "SO,SO,SO,SO, **SO** VERY SORRY." the person had said. Will looked up to see someone he had noticed in magazines and fan fiction stories but he wasn't so sure it was him, The boy must have noticed Will was staring because he smiled and said "yeah I'm Albus-Severus Potter, Harry Potter's son." He shrugged and turned away. "You're not THAT famous Albus, he probably doesn't even know you." Someone smirked which Will knew ought to be James, Albus's older brother. "Go away." Albus argued. James smirked and walked over to Will, "so you want an autograph or something." he said pretending to spit on his hand and pulled his hair back with it. "Uhh...n...no thanks." Will said as Albus laughed hysterically. "Look sorry about my big-headed brother, you seem cool, wanna be friends?" Albus smiled and James yawned and walked away. "I want to introduce you to my friends." Will said thinking about his friends. "I'd love to!" exclaimed Albus. Will had continued his route to the Gryffindor common room. When he arrived Mackenzies jaw dropped and Chloe accidently set fire to the end of Dallas's robe. "He's only a person, you know." Dallas said irritated as he pointed his wand at the fire and water shot out to put it out. "Hi guys, this is Albus, he's super nice we're friends now and he wanted to meet you guys." Will explained. Chloe stuck out her hand "Name's Chloe."

"I know you, you're the headmaster's daughter, I heard you have it hard." Albus said as he shook her hand

Chloe faced the floor and at once Albus realized he had said the wrong thing. "I'm Mackenzie Lester." Mackenzie interrupted the awkwardness. "Nice to meet you!" Albus smiled. "Dallas." Dallas said without looking at him. "Pleasure to meet you?" Albus asked more than said. "The pleasure is all mine." Dallas gritted his teeth.

"You'll have to excuse him, he's got a bit of a hormone issue at the moment." Chloe sniggered. They all burst out laughing. "I have more friends, let's go to the ravenclaw common room." Will told Albus they all walked up to the Astronomy tower where the Ravenclaw common room was. The door asked the riddle in which you have to answer to get in. "What came first the chicken or the egg." It sang out dreamily. Will scratched his head. "The chicken?"

"That doesn't sound very intelligent, I can't accept that answer." The door said as Will sighed.

"The egg?" Dallas shouted out. The door still refused to open. "You guys need help?" asked the voice of James Potter.


	3. Chapter 3

"No we don't need your help, James." Albus grunted. "Yes, yes we do, can you help?" Will quickly chimed in cutting Albus off. "Looks like the doors not cooperating with you eh?" James smirked. What's the question?"

"What came first the chicken or the egg?" The door asked again.

James thought.

"I guess the answer is that a circle has no beginning." he finally replied.

"Wisely said." replied the door as it swung open.

"Thanks a million James!" Mackenzie said jumping up and hugging him. He blushed and waved bye as he walked away. They walked in and Tara was painting her nails while Luna kept trying to jinx her. "How did you guys get in?" Luna asked. "James let us in." Chloe answered.

"We want to introduce you to someone." Will said. Albus walked into the Ravenclaw common room. "Hi."

"Wow that was worth waiting for." said Tara sarcastically. "I'm getting introduced to my cousin." She continued. "WHAT!" everyone gasped and stared at her in unison. "Your cousin is Albus Potter?" Luna cried. "Which means your uncle is Harry Potter?!" Dallas continued. "Yah, pretty much." Tara shrugged, "It's not like it's a big deal? I mean he gets me lame gifts, like one year for christmas he got me a book about himself called: ' The greatest wizards of all time volume 2 ' and he is always saying that he is and always will be the best wizard of all. Then aunt Ginny just shakes her head sadly, as if she married the wrong guy."

Albus said nothing but walking up to Tara and performed their handshake. "So Albus, what house and what year are you in?" asked Mackenzie. "I'm in Gryffindor and this is my fifth year here." Albus replied looking proud. "Gryffindor, just like your father, Harry." Luna said. "It's getting late, we should go to bed." Chloe said pulling the curtains aside and watching the darkness eat up the light of the day. "That's exactly why we should go snooping." Dallas said rubbing his hands together. Luna turned around and smiled one of her cheeky smiles. Dallas smiled back, a true smile. "Sorry, my friends are crazy." Tara said to Albus, who was standing in the midst of all this. "Are we actually going snooping?" asked Tara with a twinkle in her eye.

"Yeah we are." Dallas said with a smile. James had been hanging around listening to their conversation, "I'm the master of snooping." James told them brightly sliding in. "Maybe you shouldn't come… we're sort of weird." Chloe told James uncertainly. "Don't be silly, of course he should come." Mackenzie exclaimed jumping up. "I got to go get something first." James said and returned 20ish minutes later with a cloak and a blank parchment in his hand. "I don't think you'll need that cloak, The castle isn't that cold." Dallas said apparently confused. "No, watch what it does." Tara said grabbing the cloak and throwing it over her head so one second she was

standing there and the next you couldn't see her at all. "My father gave it to me in my first year at Hogwarts, great for getting around without getting caught." James smiled. "You sure we'll all fit under that?" Chloe asked uncertainly. "simple, duplication charm." Mackenzie smiled and raised her wand up proudly tapping the cloak so that 6 more appeared. "Careful guys, these duplications are fragile, the won't last long." Mackenzie said rubbing one of the cloaks. "I can share with Mackenzie." James said. Will grabbed one and put it on, so did Tara and Chloe. Albus grabbed the original cloak and that left Luna and Dallas to the one left so they had to share. James grabbed the empty piece of parchment and whispered "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." The map turned on and the whole of hogwarts appeared on that map. "McGonagall is asleep so we're ok." James said examining the map. "Have you heard that Mcgonagall put a imortal spell on herself, which means she lives forever, I heard it's really hard and advanced. "Wow." said Chloe gazed. "I know, it's weird. I don't even know if she is allowed to do magic like that." James stated. "Well we better get going before someone notices we're awake." Dallas chimed in. They all threw on their invisibility cloaks, Dallas threw one over Luna and him. Luna noticed that Dallas's breath smelled like fresh mint candy. "So. . ." Dallas said. "I think we better start going." Luna added. THe whole group headed out. "Carefull guys don't knock anything over." James told everyone quietly. "Look there's the paintings up ahead, shhh . . ." said Tara, they all tip-toed past. Albus walked over to one of the paintings the portrait was of a hook-nosed. greasy haired man who wore all black. "So you must be Potter's spawn, eh?" Snape sneered. "I'm sorry if my brother James bothers you," Albus said glancing at James, "I'm Albus. Albus Severus." Snape looked down into Albus's eyes - The green eyes - Lily Potter once had. For the first time in a long time, Snape smiled. A true smile.

"And I'm Severus Snape." He replied.


	4. Chapter 4

Chloe Woke up and didn't find Mackenzie in her four poster bed. Guess she already went down to breakfast Chloe thought to herself. That's was odd though, they usually wait for each other. She slipped out of her panda-covered pajamas and wore some shorts and a tank-top since class wasn't for another 2 hours. She lazily wore her penguin slippers and headed down to the great hall for breakfast. She was greeted by an enormous crowd of people telling Chloe to recall her story, her story? what were they talking about. She made up and excuse and ran off. She found Dallas talking to Will in one of the halls. "What's everyone talking about?" she asked them. "Ohhhh you mean your story?" Will asked. "Yes, my story thingy, what is it about? Because I don't even know my own story!" she almost yelled at them. "We might have told a few people you know where the cloak of Gerad is." Dallas whispered in a teensy voice.

"WHAT IN THE RUDDY HELL IS THE CLOAK OF GERAD!" Chloe yelled as a passing student stared at them. "Stop screaming will you." Will told her ushering them both to the library. Dallas pulled out the History of magic, volume 72. "I hate reading." Will whined as Dallas passed it to him, who then passed the book to Chloe.

"Fine." Chloe sighed and opened up the page of contents. She ran her finger down the page murmuring the words. "Old artifacts ... why they're important ... how are they formed ... dealers ... about them..." Chloe said stopping her finger on it. She opened up the page to the chapter, she started flipping through the pages until the chapter ended. "There is nothing about the cloak of Gerad." Chloe said rolling her eyes. "It must be in the restricted section." Dallas said looking longingly at the books. "Well," Chloe said suddenly slamming the book shut which made Dallas and Will jump. "That's, that." Chloe said. "Good-bye."

"Did we say something wrong?" asked Will. "Nah, she's just paranoid, and stubborn." Dallas replied. "Girls." Will whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

"Have you heard, there's a new girl coming to Hogwarts." Tara told Mackenzie that evening in the great hall as they sat at a table. "Not another one." Mackenzie said sadly. "I heard her name is Violet, and she has an animagus." Luna said walking towards the table. "What animal can she turn into?" Mackenzie asked. "No one knows except for Professor Sparrow and Mcgonagall." Luna replied. "Umm why?" Tara asked scared. "I dunno." Luna said shrugging her shoulders, and taking a seat. Then Mcgonagall came in, walking to the table with a shy pale girl with, long reddish orangish hair that went to her hips, it was curled at the end and she had big bright turquoise eyes that stared at Chloe who was sitting a few chairs away from Mackenzie. "This is Violet Cort, the new girl, I hope you girls can take care of her and guide her in the right direction. I know she will be in the right hands." Mcgonagall finished. "Yes professor." Tara said.

"Hi." said Luna to Violet. "Hi." Violet said shyly. "So…" Tara asked. "Do you like Hogwarts?" "Yeah…" Violet said. "Hey who's the new girl?" Chloe asked coming closer to the girls. "Hi I'm Chloe Sparrow." Chloe finished. Violet's eyes widened, she started at Chloe for a while looking paralyzed. "Um, are you ok?" Chloe said.

"Chloe SPARROW?" Violet said putting emphasis on the Sparrow. Chloe nodded. Violet gasped putting her hands over her mouth. She stood up so quickly then grabbed her note-book to her chest. She pushed her red bangs out of her eyes. "Sorry, I have to go." she said, her turquoise eyes were sparkling. She ran out of the room. "Well, she's weird." Mackenzie said shifting uncomfortably in her seat. "I think she's kinda cute." Dallas said grinning. Luna shot a glance at Dallas then in the direction that Violet had just left, her face sort of went into a half scowl half confused look. "I would like to welcome a new student at hogwarts, would you like to introduce yourself dear." Professor Sprout welcomed Violet during Charms. "My name is Violet, I like potions and I am and can turn into an animagus." Violet said slyly. her red hair draped around her up to her waist. "I think Headmaster Sparrow has spoken to you about giving away that last piece of information." Professor Sprout said to Violet but making no effort so the rest of the class couldn't hear. Of course that got everyone in the class murmuring quietly. "I don't see what the big deal is." Will whispered to Mackenzie. "Maybe it's what she is." Luna whispered back. "How bad could it be?" Dallas inquired. "HEY! VIOLET! WHAT ANIMAGUS ARE YOU?" Dallas yelled out. Violet opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out, she choked then her huge, gleaming eyes became bigger and filled with tears and they started streaming down her face, she ran as fast as she could out of the room crying. "Way to go Dallas." Chloe said sarcastically rolling her eyes. Back at the Gryffindor Common room, Luna, Tara and Will had managed to sneak in. They were all working on charms homework they had been assigned, Mackenzie was already finished and was helping Will on his essay by crossing out things and adding some. Violet had walked in. "How do you know the password, aren't you in Ravenclaw?" Tara asked as Violet was about to speak. "Professor Sparrow gave it to me." She said briefly. "I'm sorry I ran out like that, it was totally unprofessional of me and I hope you can all forgive me." she said without stopping to take a breath. Her eyes looked so solemn and innocent. Dallas shrugged, Mackenzie slowly nodded and Tara gave a thumbsup. Violet sat down criss-cross without an invite and started talking at once. "If you must know my animagus, is a...a.. fox, I'm so ashamed because no one's animagus is supposed to be a fox. It is sign of difference and strangeness, secret . . . but I trust you guys enough to tell you." Violet said half staring at the floor. "We met you two hours ago." Tara said but Violet didn't reply. Chloe went pale and Mackenzie and Will gasped. "I don't think you're strange, I think you're unique." Dallas winked at Violet who replied with a thanks and a smile. Luna stared at the floor the whole time. "Can you do it right now for us?" Will asked. "I'm not supposed to William." Violet said biting her lip in nervousness. "Come on, just once." Dallas said excitedly. She stood up and in an instant her clothes disappeared and what was standing in Violet's spot was a pup (A baby fox) it jumped around everywhere and received loads of attention. Luna apparently wasn't interested ... not even the slightest bit. Which was weird because she loves animals especially baby ones. "I have to go to the washroom." Luna stood up and excused herself. She did not go to the washroom she walked down to the third hallway and pulled out her wand and started practicing jinxes. She rolled her slim spiral wand in her hand thinking about Violet, she wasn't as good as everyone thought. She was weird and there is something she's hiding Luna thought to herself. She stood up only to find that Dallas was walking toward her, "I thought you were going to the washroom." he said. "I was. I did." Luna said annoyed. "Sorry didn't mean to get on your nerves." Dallas quickly apologized. Back at the common room, Violet was sitting on Tara's lap being stroked. Dallas and Luna came back into the common room and Violet quickly changed back into herself. "Are you guys ok?" she asked nervously. "Yes." Luna replied. "Well anyway, Violet where are you from?" Tara asked. "I'm from Yorkshire." Violet replied proudly. "Cool, my grandparents live in Yorkshire." Mackenzie said happily. "Violet what's your favorite class?" asked Dallas with a smile. "It has to be care of magical creatures and history of witchcraft." she said. "REALLY? Mine too, well do you play quidditch? I'm on the team." Dallas stated. "Cool, I'll be rooting for you." Violet said as she pulled her hair back, "I need to go, bye." she said. "Bye." all of them replied . . . all except Luna.


	6. Chapter 6

Chloe and Luna were in the Gryffindor common room alone. "Do you hate Violet or something?" Chloe asked Luna. "Maybe I dunno." Luna mumbled under her breath. "Wait are you jelly of her?" Chloe asked interested. "Jelly? What does jelly mean?" asked Luna. "Duh, jealous." Mackenzie said walking into the room. "I'm not jelly, or jealous. And if I was which I'm not what would it be for? Anyway I have a lot of homework to do, so goodbye." As Luna said that she marched out of the Gryffindor common room. "Someone is obviously jelly." Chloe grinned. The boys, Dallas, Will, James and Albus were in the potions room cleaning up a mess they made in their last class. "I can't believe we are wasting our break time for this!" cried Albus. "Oh shut it and clean up." Will said annoyed. Just then Violet came in jogging towards the ingredients cabinet mumbling "Now where are the Hippogriff feathers." Hippogriff feathers which are mainly used for illness spells and for antidotes, was weird that Violet would need them. She found them and quickly ran out with the bottle containing them. "We need to tell someone." Will said scared. "Tell someone what that Violet came in here for Hippogriff feathers?" James exclaimed. "It could be for an assignment, or she could have been asked to get them for Mcgonagall." Dallas argued. "Who cares?" asked Albus walking out of the corner they were in. After that Dallas went looking for Violet to make sure she was ok. Dallas found her in a hallway crouched up in a ball with her knees to her chest on the floor crying. "Are you ok? Wait what happened?" Dallas asked. Violet wiped her tears and said "Albus told on me."

"Well that blabbermouth," James told her "I stole Hippogriff feathers." She cried. She sniffled. "But I only got them because Hagrid needed them to nurse a poor pigmy puff back to health because she was very sick." She cried even more. "It's ok, I believe you." Dallas said with a warm smile. He helped Violet up and gave her a little hug. From around the corner Luna heard everything she also saw Dallas hugging Violet. Rage flooded in her. She ran and ran to the Gryffindor common and ran to her dorm slammed the door shut. She made a plan, why? Because she couldn't lose Dallas as a friend, she just couldn't.

"YES!" Violet screamed jumping onto Dallas hugging him, "Of course I'll go with you!" She screamed excitedly again, she kissed him quickly on the cheek and skipped out of the room happily. Dallas watched after her with a smile on his face. "Guys, guys, guess what?" Violet said to Luna, Chloe, Mackenzie and Tara who were sitting on the Gryffindor common room floor. "What?" Chloe asked. "Dallas, asked me to the Yule ball with him." Violet replied squealing. "Omg, no way!" Tara high fived her. Luna narrowed her eyes and no one noticed as she slipped out of the room, no one except Violet. "I got to go." Violet said waving to the others and exiting after Luna as she turned into a baby fox (her animagus).

"Hey Luna are you ok?" Violet asked Luna who was still jogging angrily.

"NO! I am not ok, and go away you'll just make things worse." she said suddenly bursting into tears and falling to her knees onto the ground. That took Violet by surprise as she stood there and transformed back not knowing what to do. Luna was still sobbing on the ground. Violet sat down beside her and said "I am sorry for whatever I did, really. I know I should not have come to this school but . . . it was my last option." she said solemnly. "There is a lot about you that you keep hidden from people." Luna sniffled. Violet looked at the floor sadly. "I have no choice." She whispered. "But as a friend you would understand, right?" Violet asked staring at Luna. Luna stood up so quickly. "You're not my friend and you will never be." she said leaving the room. Violet remained sitting there sadly she thought there must be a way to get Luna to like her, but how? She had to know why Luna didn't like her in order for her to get Luna to like her. _I could ask Luna._ She thought but she quickly decided against it. Violet finally stood up after lots of thinking and she walked to Professor Sparrow's office, not sure why but she did. "Albus Dumbledore." Violet said as the door to the office swung open. The password had not changed since Albus Dumbledore had sadly passed away. Violet walked in and found Professor Sparrow bent over a parchment and reading very quickly. He looked up once he noticed Violet. "Hello Violet! What brings our smartest student here?" He asked cheerfully. "How do you get someone to like you if you don't know why they don't like you?" Violet asked sadly. "Well as my mother always told me, the moss always grows on the north side of the tree." He replied brightly staring off into the distance. "What? Violet said half giggling half confused. "While you're on it could you deliver a scroll to Minerva for me dear?" Professor Sparrow said pulling out his wand and sealing the parchment in a ribbon. "sure." Violet said taking the Scroll and walking into the direction of Mcgonagall's office. She looked at the scroll, any other time she wouldn't have but the closer she looked the more weird it got. First there was a name Travis Cort. Her last name was Cort and she had no parents and no siblings, they abandoned her at 3 months old and she was told at 5 years old that her mom died of a sickness and her father committed suicide shortly after. It was her and Professor Sparrow's deal, he would keep her and teach her at hogwarts for free, for something in exchange, something she could do or rather had that she was hiding from everyone. So slowly she unsealed the scroll using her wand and opened the parchment and began to read.


	7. Chapter 7

"Violet?" asked Professor Sparrow. Violet quickly duplicated the paper and shoved it into her pocket, she hastily sealed the original paper and ran to Mcgonagall's office, tears collected in her eyes. She opened the door the office ran up to the desk and placed the paper on the desk and turned into a fox cub and ran out of the office. "Thank you Ms. Cort." Mcgonagall cried out after her. Violet ran to the washroom and started crying uncontrollably, she went to the bathroom Moaning Myrtle was in so she wouldn't be interrupted, but that backfired. Moaning Myrtle approached her and screeched "Why are you crying little girl?" "LEAVE ME ALONE." Violet sobbed. She opened the duplicate again and skimmed through it once more.

 **Dear Minerva Mcgonagall**

 **This letter is to inform you that we have found another Cort, Travis Cort. Her brother. He was willing to take Violet in and to live with her. Arcus Sparrow shall make the final decision. Since Arcus is her guardian at the moment he will decide what will happen to this girl. Until then she must not be informed that any of this is going on. It might mess up the plan of the activation of the cloak of Gerad. Burn this letter after it is read by the right people, It might fall in the wrong hands.**

 **Inspected by the Wizarding Government * Ministry of magic 22467890#322**

Everything was being kept from her and she couldn't handle it. She decided to go talk to her friends. They always made her feel better. As she was walking to the Gryffindor common room where she was most likely to find all of them she decided she had to find her brother. She walked into the Gryffindor common room and as she predicted everyone was there. "Has anyone seen Albus? He owes me 20 bucks." Tara was heard asking.

"Hey Violet!" Dallas winked. Luna rolled her eyes which was noticed by Chloe. Violet threw the duplicate note to the ground, speechless. She didn't want to cry, again. Will picked up the parchment and began to read out loud but stopped about a few words later as his grin turned to a frown and Violet's eyes began to water, she didn't cry though. They all crowded around Will and read the note. Tara and Chloe walked over to Violet to hug her and Dallas kissed her on the cheek. Luna stared at the note for a long time and there was a silence. "We have to find him." Luna said still staring at the parchment. "Pardon?" Violet asked unsure of what Luna had just said. Tears welled up in Luna's eyes. "I can't explain! I'm sorry, but .. we have to find him!" Luna said as her eyes directed from the parchment into Violet's eyes. Dallas took the note from Will and stuffed it into his pocket. "I agree!" Dallas agreed. Luna's eyes were fixed on Violet's. It was sort of awkward, Luna continued crying silently. "Luna.." Chloe began. "I can't, but, I just, we have to find him." Luna finished. She ran to Mackenzie. "I need a parchment." Luna immediately began jotting down notes for an escape plan. "Are you sure we should just run away, wont our parents get worried when they are informed we are missing." Tara asked nervously. "It will all be worth when we find the cloak of Gerad." Luna replied hastily. Violet spun around so fast.. "So that's why you're coming, because you know my brother is looking for the cloak of Gerad and you want to be in the paper for finding it as well." She asked. Luna sighed. "That's not why, I'll tell you guys later, now isn't the time"


End file.
